Back to the Past: Transcript
Back to the Past is the 34th episode of Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Cast Main *Gorge *Toxifinder *Robo *Whale Five *Sophie *Sophie Clone Minor *Timmy *Sophie's mother TBA Transcript Toxifinder: Wow! What is this? Gorge: It's my time machine! Robo: Beautiful. Whale Five: What does it do? Gorge: Well, you go to this keypad and hit a random year and WHOOSH! You're off! Whale Five: Interesting. Does this send you back to the past? Gorge: I dunno. I haven't used it since I went to that horrible future. Whale Five: Are you overreacting? Gorge: No. Syndicate was there, and... Toxifinder: We'll all be in the immediate future. Gorge: It depends on what time machine we use. For example, if we go back to Sophie's future and kill her as a baby, I would've never met her. (Toxifinder gets an idea) (Toxifinder goes inside the machine) (Toxifinder types in "2", "0", "0", and "1", in that order) Toxifinder: I'm off to kill Sophie's parents! Gorge: That'll never work! (Toxifinder is already gone) Gorge: I forgot to tell him that Sophie was born in 2000! (Toxifinder comes back) Gorge: So? Toxifinder: I saw another, she looked too cute to kill... Gorge: Was that Sophie? Robo: Who knows? I have an invention! Gorge: Umm... Whale Five: All we need to do is stop Toxifinder from killing Sophie's parents! Gorge: Good idea! (Gorge, Toxifinder, Robo and Whale Five get in Gorge's machine) (Gorge enters "2", "0", "0", and "1", in that order) (the machine lands in 2001) Robo: Bumpy ride! But I love it! Gorge: So, who's first to get out? Toxifinder: Me. I caused the mess, and I wanna stop it! Paradox Toxifinder: Time to kill you guys! Toxifinder: Stop this! Paradox Toxifinder: Fine. I'll stop. (Paradox Toxifinder disappears) Toxifinder: How are you two? Sophie's mother: Oh, my. What is that? Some aging and age regression potion? I wanna feel young again! Gorge: (whispers) Should we do it? Toxifinder: Yes. (Toxifinder pours a drop of age regression potion on Sophie's mother) (Sophie's mother starts getting younger) Sophie's mother: WEEEEE! I'm getting young again! Gorge: 10 years gone per drop for that... and 10 years aged per drop for this one. Sophie's mother: How do I look? Gorge: Her cousins are gonna be surprised. Whale Five: It's a mystery. Sophie's mother: Thanks. (Sophie's mother leaves) Gorge: So... (the Sophie Clone steals Gorge's aging potion) Gorge: Hey! Sophie Clone: Hey yourself! I wanna be older so I can stop you fools! Gorge: Give it a rest! Sophie Clone: Give it a rest yourself! Gorge: How are you even here? Sophie Clone: Reasons... Gorge: Like what? Sophie Clone: Uhh... I was on the time machine. Gorge: Impossible! I thought there was a mechanism for- Sophie Clone: (puts drop of Aging Potion on her) Gorge: Why are you doing this? Sophie Clone: It's what is to be done! Gorge: Why aren't you getting older yet? Sophie Clone: It says to wait a minute. Gorge: You know what? You're the worst villain I had to fight hands down. Sophie Clone: Oh yes, it's working! Gorge: WHAT? Sophie Clone: Oh, I can feel it now... Gorge: You can? Sophie Clone: (voice changes) How do I look? Gorge: You... look... like... Erin? Sophie Clone: No, I don't! Gorge: Uhh... yes, you do. Sophie Clone: (silence) Gorge: Time to bring on the age-regression potion because I always liked your 14-year old self better. (puts age-regression potion in the Sophie Clone's hair) Sophie Clone: NOOOOOOOOOO- (voice changes) -OOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gorge: Get back on the time machine! (back to the present) Gorge: Ahh... Back to the present! (cut to the Sophie Clone in chains) Sophie Clone: I'll get you! Timmy: What's so worried about her? (end) Trivia *This is the second time that Gorge used the time machine from Saving The Future. *The Sophie Clone's older form is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. *The Who's Won't Get Fooled Again played in the end credits. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Curiousgorge66